Traditionally, many hand-held electronic devices have a cable that brings power and/or signal wires to and from the device itself. In many cases, the cable is generally the most wearable part and often needs to be replaced. Strain relief designs have increased the durability of a cable assembly, but the cable assembly is most often the weak link and fails before the rest of the device. Replacing cables in the field can be costly for several reasons, including but not limited to: (1) time lost while the device is out of service, (2) cost of personnel to perform the rework action, (3) cost to ship the device back to the original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) to provide the rework service (if required), and (4) cost of replacement components as the device is disassembled and reassembled during repair service.
Where a reliable connection between the cable and device is important, it is known to provide a mechanical coupling to secure the connection against inadvertent or unintended disconnection. A familiar mechanical coupling arrangement comprises one or more screws carried at the connector end of the cable and mating into corresponding threaded holes in the device. Such a connection is time consuming to tighten during installation and to disconnect for repair or replacement. Moreover, disconnection may be carried out by anyone with a common screwdriver. This may be undesirable from a security and/or safety standpoint in some settings, for example in hospitals or other health care settings.
There are magnetic “breakaway” cable connectors wherein magnetic force holds the connection between the cable and the device. These have a tendency to become disconnected inadvertently if tugged, even with a relatively low tugging force. As a result, cable wear is avoided but unintended disconnection is a problem.
There is a need for an invention that provides a reliable connection between the cable and the device, wherein the connection is efficient to connect during set-up and efficient to disconnect when replacement or repair is required. There is also a need for a cable connection that is relatively secure against disconnection by unauthorized personnel.